Some existing location services rely on crowd-sourced data to deliver location information to requesting computing devices such as mobile telephones. The existing systems, however, assume that all the beacons are stationary. In practice, some of the beacons may move or be moving, which may result in multiple probable locations for the beacon. Existing location services are not designed to handle this kind of conflict within the crowd-sourced data.